Pourquoi moi!
by Rui'Echo-OrangeTsundere
Summary: Kagamine Rin, une fille basique, se retrouve kidnapper par son idôle.. Miku Hatsune. A partir de là, l'histoire de Kagamine Rin..
1. Hein?

Ma première Fanfiction, j'espère que le prologue va au moins vous plaire! J'la dédie à ma pote IRL, Karine. :3

* * *

_~ Prologue~_

Beep, beep. Le bruit du réveil, réveilla une jeune blonde au yeux bleux azur, du nom de Rin, Rin Kagamine. la blonde se leva de son lit et partit prendre une douche, dans la salle de bain.  
Au bout de 20 minutes de douche, la jeune fille mis une tenue de collègienne, des barrettes blanches pour retenir sa longue frange, et un gros noeud blanc sur le haut de sa tête.  
Elle descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine.

-B'jour M'man, P'pa! Murmura-Rin, encore fatigué .

-Bonjour , bien dormi ? Répondit son père, Rinto.

-Coucou ma puce! Voilà ta clémentine. Dis-sa mère, Lenka en le la lui donnant.

-Merci M'man! Souria Rin en prenant sa fameuse clémentine. - J'ai bien dormi mais si j'peut encore dormir un peu, j'veux bien...!

-Allez file!

-D'acodac, a se soir!

Après ses mots la jeune Rin sorti de sa maison, les écouteurs répétant la musique "Last Night, Good Night'' de Miku Hatsune, son idôle. Une jeune chanteuse de 17 ans ayant les cheveux sarcelles tenu en deux grande queue de cheval et les yeux similaires.  
Quelques rue plus tard, une paire de main, vernis d'imprimée poireau de couleur sarcelle aggripa sa manche.

-LEN! J't'ai cherchée partout, abrutit! Où était-tu donc p-...

J'me retournais pour trouver.. Mon Idole, Miku Hatsune me tenir la manche. OH MY ROADROLLEER! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vieeee!

-Tu n'es pas Len.. Mais tu lui ressemble vachement.. OH! J'ai une idée! Viens avec moi! ~ Dit Miku, avec une voix heureuse, en commençant m'emporter je ne sais ou.

-Hein..? HEIN?!

J'me suis fait kidnapper par mon Idôle.. Miku Hatsune. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas le plus beau jour de ma vie..


	2. Bienvenue à Crypton

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, Orthographe et moi ça fait 69.. Puis Merci pour touuut vos commentaires, a fait plaisir! Bon voila le premier chapitre.~ **

* * *

**~Chapitre 1~**

Rin POV.

Miku me tenait toujours par la manche en courant vers une destination inconnue, au bout de 10 Minutes de course, nous nous arretames devant un grand batiment de toute les couleurs, avec une pancarte géante avec marquer dessus : CRYPTON-VOCALOID. Bonjour l'arc-en-ciel, hein! Cette endroit est juste.. Mega-super-Hyper-immensement-grand!

-Bienvenue Crypton, hihi! Miku me tira l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Bienvenue Mlle Hatsune. S'inclina quelques employer.

-M'oui, m'oui. Marmonna Miku.

Elle s'arrêta devant un ascenseur, et me poussa l'intérieur puis appuya sur la touche 15.  
En attendant d'arriver, je chantonnais.

_L'ascenseur monte, monte comme pour fuir de douloureux regrets. Et ne s'arrete jamais pour atteindre le sommet._  
_Pourquoi est-ce que je monte ? Selon la fille de l'ascenseur : Il n'y a pas de grande différence entre ta vie et l'ascenseur_.

Puis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour d couvrir un long couloir colorée , Miku ouvrit une porte Sarcelle et me poussa dedans.  
Mais elle quoi me pousser chaque fois?! Raaah! ça m'énerve.

-Ah, en faite.. j't'es pas demander ton nom, Tu t'appelles comment? Me demanda Miku Hatsune.

-J'm'appelle Rin, Rin Kagamine.

-Kagamine ? Ah.. Enchantée , comme tu peut voir, j'suis la grande et fabuleuse Miku Hatsune.~

-Heu.. Enchantée ? Maintenant.. tu peut m'expliquer ce que j'fais ici ?

-Bien sûr! Tu va chanter a la place de Len au concert de se soir.

-Ah okey.. Attends.. QUOI?!

-Tu va prendre la place de Len, et faire semblant de chanter. Etant donnée que tu lui ressembles énormément ça va super bien marché! T'inquiète pas, tu va faire semblant de chanter une chanson du nom de AKu No Meshitsukai ( Servant of evil ) puis après j'te rejoindrais pour un duo, Just Be Friends.

**[N/A : J'connais aucun duo de Miku/Len alors j'ai pris la chanson de Luka. TwT ]**

-Heu.. Et si les fanes voient la supercherie, j'me fait tuer, c'est ça ?! M' criai-je.

-Mais non, faut pas que chantes, c'tout. Maintenant ma maquilleuse personnel va te préparer! Elle claqua des doigts et une fille en tenue de soubrette et des cheveux vert tirée en queue de cheval arrive

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Hime-Sama ? Demanda la fille..

-Oh ma petite Iku, tu vois cette jeune fille.. Miku me désigna du doigt. -Tu doit la transformer en Len pour le concert de se soir.

-D'accord, Hime-Sama. Elle serra prête vers 15heures.

-Bien! Sur ce j'y vais! Comportes-toi bien, et si tu essayes de t'enfuir.. Tu rencontra Poire! Miku sorti un poireau de je-ne-sais-ou avec un sourire sadique.

-D'accord.. J'était terrorifiée par cette fille, mon idole est en faite.. Une grosse sadique complètement folle!

La fille soubrette au cheveux vert, du nom de Iku ce que j'ai compris m'emmena dans une chambre vert et sarcelle.

-Voici tes tenue, met le premier puis reviens me voir. Elle me donna une première tenue ressemblant celle d'un Servant et la deuxième composée d'un short noir avec un trait jaune en bas, un t-shirt marinière, des manchettes pour les bras et les pieds. Et parti en dehors de la salle.  
J'enfila la première tenue en chantonnant :

_Pantsu nugeru mon Pantsu nugeru mon Pantsu nugeru mon ne ~_

_ Nuidara mou otona da mon Kitto subarashii kaihoukan Pantsu nugeru mon Pantsu nugeru mon Pantsu nugeru mon ne ~_

Puis des que j'ai finis, j'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour retrouver Iku.

-Iku-chan.. J'ai finis.

-Ooh, magnifique! Maintenant assis-toi l -bas, j'vais chercher mon mat riels. Dit-elle en désigant une chaise devant un grand miroir.

J'me suis assis devant le miroir, Iku est arrivée 2 minutes après.

-Bien, maintenant détend-toi, et fermes les yeux. Me dit-elle.

-D'accord.

**_/Passe Temps,trop la flemme./_**

Ou suis-je ? Dans une grande pièce , un salon plus pr cisement avec Miku qui me crie dessus en disant quel point je ressemble Len et que je suis mignonne. Mais attend, c'qui se Len ? Len par içi, Len par la ! J'voudrais bien savoir c'qui moi! Pour le concert, j'ai les cheveux blonds attacher en queue de cheval, les yeux bleu, je suis de petite taille et maigre avec une tenue de servant.. Il ressemble ça, Len ? Un Shota ? Enfin bon.  
Donc dans le salon, y'a un garcon au cheveux bleu en train de se faire étranglée par sa propre écharpe tenue par une fille au cheveux court marron, une belle fille au cheveux rose en train se faire dragué par une fille.. ? Au cheveux violet.  
J'regardais le garçon au cheveux bleu et la fille au cheveux marron.

-MA GLACEEEEEEE! Tu a tuer ma glace d'amooooooooooour! Pleura le garçon au cheveux bleu.

-BAKAITO, TAIT-TOI! répondit la fille au cheveux marron toujours en tirant sur son écharpe.

-Mais Mei, ma glace!

-On s'en fou!

-NON , LA GLACE C'EST SACREEEE!

-TAIT-TOI, J'AI DIT!

Il est bête se garçon, il pense plus a sa glace que sa vie.. J'me tournais pour regarder les deux filles.

-C'quoi ton adresse e-mail ? Demanda la fille au cheveux violet.

-Va sur google. Répondit la fille au cheveux rose.

-Ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Va sur google.

-T'aimes les aubergines ?

-Va sur google.

-Ta tailles de bonnet ?

-PERVERS! Va sur google.

-Bref, LES GENS! J'VOUS PRÉSENTE RIN KAGAMINE! Elle chantera la place de Len, se soir. Cria Miku.

Tout le monde arrêta leurs activités pour me dévisager.. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Bienvenue! J'suis Meiko. Et lui c'est Kaito! Un abrutit. Me souri la fille au cheveux marron en se désignant puis désignant le mec au cheveux bleu.

-Et moi c'est Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo! Le plus grand samourai au monde! Et voiçi ma donzelle , Luka Megurine. Bienvenue. S'écria la fille ou plutôt le garçon au cheveux violet avant de se faire frapper par un thon géant provenant de la fille au cheveux rose, du nom de Luka.

-Merci. -Maintenant que les présentations sont terminée, on va se préparer pour le concert! Rin, tu nous attend ici , s'il te plait ? Dit Miku.

-'Kay.

Tout le monde sorti, et je m'assis sur le canapé.  
Récapitulation de ma journée :

1 : J'ai rencontrée mon id le, Miku Hatsune et elle ma kidnapper.

2: C'est une grosse sadique complètement bargue.

3: J'vais chanter la place d'un certain Len a un concert.

4: J'ai manquer les cours, donc ma famille va me tuer.  
Roh, ça va j'aurai pu tomber bien plus bas..

* * *

Voila désolé du retard.. J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et d'internet. TwT Gomeeeeeeen. D:  
Avez-vous reconnu les deux chanson que j'ai évoquées ? Indices la première est une de Len Kagamine et la deuxième de Rin . ~


	3. Le Concert et Len

_**Voila le Chapitre 2 , et merci pour tout vos avis et message! Encore désolé des fautes d'ortho'..**_

* * *

Rin POV.

Le concert commence dans deux minutes, avec le groupe nous étions dans les coulisses. J'stresse.. Je stresse a mort! Faites que sa se finisse vite!

-Bon, j'y vais! Rin tu passera sur scene après Kaito et Meiko , d'accord? Dis Miku avant de courir vers la scène sans attendre ma réponse.

-Bienvenue au concert VOCALOID, comme vous devais le savoir, je suis la grande Miku Hatsune! Et je vais vous interpreter "Melt". Une douce musique sortit des enceintes et Miku se mis a chanter:

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~_

_Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute_

_PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!_

_MERUTO toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... _

_Dakedo MERUTO me mo awaserarenai Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no_

_Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku nai _

_Tameiki wo tsuita Sonna toki "Shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nante Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau koi ni ochiru oto ga shita_

_MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru _

_Takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyou Omoi yo todoke kimi ni_

_Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano Demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa_

_ Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~_

_MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo Dakara MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?_

_Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete, nante ne_

_Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra Ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra ra aa~_

Plus tard c'était au tour de Gakupo de chanter.. Faut pas dire mais il tait ridicule, sa chanson s'appeler "Dancing Samurai" .  
Après le tour de Luka qui nous chanta "Luka Luka Night Fever".  
Il y a eu une pause de 10 Minutes puis Kaito et Meiko passa sur scène pour chanter "Norainu Shissou Hiyori''.  
C'est bientôt mon tour! My orange, my roadroller.. J'ai peur! Que faire ? Que faire ? Mince, c'est moi!  
Kaito et Meiko se dirigea vers moi, encore dans les coulisses.

-Bonne chance, Rin! Me dis Meiko, suivie d'un coup de pousse de Kaito.

J'avance sur scène, pour entendre une foule gigantesque acclamais le nom de "Len". j'regarde une fille au premier rang, elle s'évanouit.. J'fais autant d'effet que sa ?  
Une chanson doublé d'une voix surgit des enceintes, j'fis semblant de chanter et danser. Au bout du 2 me refrain, sans le savoir je chanta avec la voix de l'enceinte. Quelques minutes passa, la chanson pris fin. J'partis me changer pour mettre la deuxième tenue que Iku m'avais passer. Miku était déjà sur la scène , je la rejoigne.  
Elle commença chanter :

_-Just be friends All we gotta do_

_ Just be friends It s time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends All we gotta do _

_Just be friends _

_Just be friends _

_Just be friends..._ J'la rejoignit connaissant cette chanson.

_-Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana_

_-Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de Agaku boku no yui itsu no kat_s_uro Iro aseta kimi no Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no Sono saki wa nani hitotsu Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen._ Nous commençâmes un duo.

_-Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida _

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_It s time to say goodbye Just be friends _

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_Just be friends _

_Just be friend_s Nous continuâmes a chanter jusqu'à la fin, puis j'partis dans les coulisses.

/Temps passé /

Le Concert c'est finis il y a 30 minutes, moi et le reste du groupe marchons vers le salon de l'immeuble Crypton. J'vous ai pas dit ? Le concert se d rouler dans l'immeuble m me de Crypton! A croire que cette immeuble a mille et une ressource.. J'm'était changer, j'avais les cheveux détacher, ma frange retenu par des barrettes blanches, mon noeud sur la t te, et une simple robe beige avec une paire de bottes noires.

-Tiens,tiens.. C'est elle la gamine qui ma remplacer se soir ? Pitoyable, qu'est-ce que ferais pas une gamine pour devenir connu.. Ridicule , d'ailleurs vous avais oublier de lui dire qu'il fallait pas chanter mais juste faire semblant, hein.

-LEEN! S'écria Miku en sautant sur un garçon en tenue décontracter, au cheveux blonds retenu en queue de cheval , de beau yeux bleus azur.. J'ai dit Beau ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Salut Miku, j't'ai manqué ? Et elle fout quoi encore la, la gamine ? Dit le sois disant Len en me d signant du doigt. J'lui laisse un regard genre "Va te faire foutre, connard".

-Ouii tu ma manqué .. T'était passer où imbécile? Miku sorti Poire, le poireau pour le taper, et moi j' éclate de rire.

-RIGOLE PAS TOI. Cria Len en me lançant un regard noir. Miku arrêta de le frapper .

-Salut Len, C'est Rin, la nouvelle du groupe. Dis Meiko , étranglant Kaito. Sérieux il a fait quoi encore, pour se faire étrangler..? HEIN ?

-Yo' Mei-chan, la nouvelle ? C'te gamine ? Répondit Len.

-Oui, a partir d'aujourd'hui , Kagamine Rin fera parti de VOCALOID ! S'écria Miku.

-HEIIIIN? Cria Moi et Len. Kami-sama, qu'ai-je fait encore.. ?

* * *

_**Petit chapitre mais en même temps il est 3 Heures du maths' et j'suis crevée.. TwT**_


End file.
